


The Clumsy Beginning

by SantaMalgastadora



Series: The House of the Three of Them [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: The information about a wave of red, plague beetles erupting from a well in Nopal reached the palace within hours. The Countess sent her magician investigator to examine the case immediately. So, Palla packed the most necessary things and set out. After a few hours of a quiet, boring ride, the carriage left her in Asra’s house in the desert. She dropped her bag and traveling cloak on the floor by the door and went to the kitchen. She found a jug of water and a bowl of fruits charmed fresh. She bit into an apple and held it between her teeth, grabbed the jug and a glass, and sat at the dining table. She poured herself some water and, as she chewed, wondered how to start the investigation.“Behind you,” a whisper tickled her ear.Inspired by Julian in Nopal's text from Heart Hunter: "Fancy seeing you so far out of town. Guess we're destined to run into each other. eh?"





	The Clumsy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> While writing the eastern dances scene, I listened to my favourite violinist Michał Jelonek's Harmattan, Akka, Steppe... Feel welcome to listen to this, too.

The information about a wave of red, plague beetles erupting from a well in Nopal reached the palace within hours. The Countess sent her magician investigator to examine the case immediately. So, [name] packed the most necessary things: talismans, some charms and books, some clothes, and set out. After a few hours of a quiet, boring ride, the carriage left her in Asra’s house in the desert. Without Asra in it, of course, as [name] noticed sadly when she came in. She missed him. She never liked it when he left her all alone for days. But could she stop him? With a resigned sigh, she dropped her bag and traveling cloak on the floor by the door and went to the kitchen. She found a jug of water and a bowl of fruits charmed fresh. She bit into an apple and held it between her teeth, grabbed the jug and a glass, and sat at the dining table. She poured herself some water and, as she chewed, wondered how to start the investigation.

“Behind you,” a whisper tickled her ear.

She jumped up, turned and, having the jug still in her hand, swiped it at the intruder. But this time, Julian ducked and wrested it from her with a wicked smile. The water splashed out on the floor.

“My, what a reflex! I’m truly- auch!” he yelped, struck on the forehead by the apple. He snickered. “They say an apple a day… Whoa! Easy!” he exclaimed at the sight of a kitchen knife now pointed at him from across the room. He laughed nervously. “This won’t be necessary. You know I won’t hurt you.”

“How do I know this?!” [name] shouted in anger. “This is the third time you break in! You keep sneaking up on me! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you following me?!”

“No, I’m not. But I'm sorry. I know how it looks and you have the right to be scared…"

"I'm not scared! I'm furious!" 

"Absolutely – furious. But I swear, I’m just still looking for Asra and I had no idea you’d be here. It’s a coincidence and I mean no harm, I swear!”

“I don’t believe a word you’re saying!”

“Alright, I understand. Maybe, um, uh…” He moved anxiously, then leaned over the table and put the jug in the middle, away from himself. He showed her his open, empty hands, shook off his coat, slung it on a chair and sat down. He took off his gloves and put his hands on the table. [name]’s heart bit faster at the sight of the murderer’s mark on his left hand but he didn’t even try to hide it. He flashed her a friendly, genuine smile. “Come on, let’s calm down. We didn’t get off to a good start.”

“_Three_ times.”

“Exactly, three times. And all of them were my fault. I'm terribly sorry. How about we start fresh? I’m Julian. It’s lovely to see you again.”

“I know who you are, doctor Devorak. Your face is all over the city.”

He frowned. “Oh, yes, the posters. I don’t like them. They didn’t get my nose quite right, did they?”

She stared blankly at him. “You must be crazy.”

“Oh come on. Sit with me, please? I’ll be good, I promise. No funny business. Please, dear… um. Sorry, but I think I still haven’t gotten to hear your beautiful name.”

[name] hesitated. She was confused. In her head, common sense and intuition fought with each other. The first screamed that it was doctor Devorak, for heaven’s sake! He, this, this _Julian_, he was wanted for a murder, and he was a burglar and gods know what else! But then, the second one whispered that he wasn’t lying and that he really wouldn’t hurt her. She only wished she knew what made her so sure about this.

She lowered the knife, though the common sense kept warning her it was a bad idea. Quietly calling herself an idiot, she sat down at the table across from Julian. “I’m [name].”

He beamed at her. “Ah, [name]! A beautiful name indeed. Yes, I would’ve remembered it. I never forget a pretty name, especially when it comes with a pretty face like yours.”

[name] snorted. “Has this trash talk ever got you anywhere?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Alright, doctor Devorak,” she sighed, going back to the point.

“Julian, please.”

She ignored him just to get on his nerves. “As you can see, doctor, Asra’s not here. And I can’t help you. I don’t know where he is.” She said slowly, gripping the knife under the table. Will he believe her? Will he try to push her?

But he just sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “Yes, that’s what I thought. I’m not even surprised.”

“I’m sorry you’ve come so far for nothing.”

“You’re sweet, my beautiful [name], but I wouldn’t say it was for nothing,” he smiled mysteriously.

She raised her brow.

“I didn’t find Asra but I would lie if I said I didn’t enjoy the company I found here. Plus, on my way, I heard there’s a festival or something in town tonight...” he informed her with the cocky face of his.

She felt her cheeks grow hot. Was he really… asking her out? Seriously? The nerve of his! “Yes, it is,” she answered indifferently. This was true – tonight there was a party in Nopal. She was going to go. Now, though, she was hesitating.

“So you heard about it! Perfect. How about I get you a drink there?”

“I don’t… I’m not sure…” she stammered, confused and irritated. His behaviour was just outrageous. A while ago he broke into the house, sneaked up on her, she threatened him with a knife, and _now _he was asking her out to a party? What was wrong with him?

“Please? Both of us are going to be there anyway. And I would like to get to know you. If we become friends, the next time I break in, it will be just an unannounced visit.” He blinked.

[name] supposed he winked but with the eyepatch it was difficult to tell. But if he did, then what he suggested really was scandalous. She chose not to comment on it. She frowned. “Friends? You want to be friends with me?”

“Why not? Imagine all the amazing things we could do as friends.” He gave her a cheeky look and wiggled his eyebrows.

He was _flirting_ with her!, she realised, and this really was a scandal now. “You’re insolent!” she exclaimed, and stood up. She walked to the door and picked up her things.

“Wait! Where are you going?” He got up and came up to her.

She told him reluctantly about the beetles.

His eye went wide. “Right! I heard about it. And it happened here? Can you show me?”

At first, she wanted to refuse. But on the second thought, he may know something about them. He may help. So, she agreed reluctantly, and they headed to Nopal. They listened to the account of the eyewitnesses and examined the well. There, they found a red shell of one of the beetles in the water. Both of them felt extremely anxious near it, though they didn’t know why. They couldn't _remember_ why. However, both of them kept their worries for themselves, and [name] quickly hid it in her bag, so she didn’t have to look at it. She only murmured something about preserving the evidence.

Apart from the shell, they didn’t observe anything suspicious. [name] was only surprised by how easy and pleasant work with Julian was. She still was alarmed, of course, in case she was wrong about him and he was going to hurt her. But no. She only caught him stare at her a few times, but this, apart from breaking in, was his only sin so far.

Suddenly, the sun was setting.

“It got quite late.” Julian noticed. “The party will probably start soon. Would you like to call it a day and start to get to know each other, [name]?” he proposed with a suggestive look on his handsome face.

She sighed, indignant and annoyed with him. Or maybe with the sudden, unexplainable urge to change into something better, _prettier_ than her old trousers and an oversize shirt that originally belonged to Asra? She couldn’t decide.

She cleared her throat. “I’ll stay here and… and check one more thing. But you can go,” she explained, blushing. She rubbed one of her traitorous cheeks with irritation.

“Are you sure? You’ve worked enough. Aren’t you thirsty? Please, come and have a glass of wine with me,” he asked her nicely, and suddenly, he reached out and took her hand. He gave her a charming smile. “Will you?”

Her mouth went dry but she held his gaze. “Yes, alright.” 

“Promise?”

She managed not to roll her eyes. “Yes, I promise.”

“I’ll see you later, then,” he said and quickly, before she could react, leaned in and stole a small kiss from her, and left.

[name] blushed brightly. This was the peak of insolence. Vicious thoughts crowded her mind but at the same time, her body tingled strangely. She bit her lip to stop a smile of excitement. No man has ever courted her like Julian. She found it outraging, but… very indulging at the same time. To her embarrassment, she thought she wouldn’t mind if he paid even more attention to her. She touched her lips, thoughtful, conflicted. After a minute, she remembered what she was going to do and headed absentmindedly to the house in the desert, wondering what to wear.

In the meantime, Julian joined the preparations for the party. He helped with last benches, chairs and tables. He gladly helped to bring the jugs of wine to the tables, and used the opportunity to keep one of them for himself. And [name], if she appeared. After some time, he thought she should had finished her investigation already and join him, but when he looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Julian smiled sadly to himself and took a large swallow of his drink. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he was stood up. He sighed and joined one of the full tables. The people drinking there looked like they’d use a good story.

Three full glasses later, the sun was already disappearing behind the horizon in a blaze of red and orange, the bonfire burst and roared pleasantly, and the crickets were singing in earnest. And Julian was in the middle of telling the jolly audience one of his most embarrassing autobiographical stories.

(Shame and dignity? He didn't have the pleasure to meet them. Not that he recalled. Not after three glasses of wine.)

Suddenly, right before the punch line, with the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of red illuminated by the amber light of the bonfire. He looked in that direction and found himself lost for words, for the first time in years.

[name] was coming towards one of the tables. She waved to the women and girls sitting at it, and they responded with joyful greetings. She changed, Julian noticed. Now, her hair was brushed and tied up with a ribbon. The ponytail fell in soft waves on her breast. She was wearing a buttoned-up blouse with short sleeves exposing her shoulders and collarbones, and a long skirt tied up with a simple knot on her hip. She was wearing only red – deep, delicious red of a summer setting sun.

All of the sudden, Julian felt quite hot and uncomfortable. His stomach clenched strangely. [name]’s ravishing form was pulling his gaze like a magnet. He barely heard his audience insist on the end of the story.

"And then? What happened then? Come on!" someone was almost shouting into his ear.

"And then… Then? Then I, um… I ran away," he finished clumsily, and his audience burst out laughing. But he didn't care. He grabbed his glass and mumbled an 'excuse me'. He stood up, got dizzy, sat back down, then got up again after a second and strolled nonchalantly towards the other table. "Well, hello there. I was starting to worry you'd never come. I missed you," he complained to [name], sitting next to her in an empty chair. 

A little bit too close perhaps. Their shoulders were almost touching, and after he kissed her, she didn’t want to give him more ideas. After all, he broke in and scared the living daylights out of her for the third time already, so she was still a bit angry with him. And because of the kiss, too. So, [name] moved an inch away and put a non-existent strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. She did her best to ignore the suggestive looks the girls gave her and the way they whispered to each other. "Sorry, I… had to do one thing."

"I can see that!" His gaze moved over her from head to toes. "You’re always beautiful but now, you look just stunning." 

[name] felt herself blush all over again. "It’s nothing. Well, um, thank you, I guess…" she mumbled, intimidated by the compliment and heartfelt enthusiasm with which it was given.

He watched her face with curiosity and a small smile on his lips. "Don't tell me you're not used to receiving compliments, my dear. Has Asra gone blind if he doesn't praise you every day?"

"No, his eyes are fine."

"Then he must be just stupid. You should hear every day how gorgeous you are." 

"You're drunk, doctor," she stated to change the subject. 

"Ha! Me? Drunk? Oh, my dear [name], you haven’t seen me drunk yet."

She frowned slightly. "Please, don’t do this."

His eye went wide. "I'm so sorry. What do you mean?" 

"The way you call me. I'm not yours. So… please, don’t." 

He looked sad for a split second but then, he said seriously: "No, you’re not. Please, forgive me." 

"It's alright."

They were silent for a longer while, and [name] started to feel uncomfortable, but then, Julian gave her a dreamy look.

"But I wish you were." 

[name] opened and closed her mouth, lost for words after such a bold declaration. She panicked and her mind shut down. She'd never been so overtly came on. She wondered why he was doing this. There were many other pretty women. However, when she came, Julian was sitting in a mixed company, apparently telling a story. And later, he came up straight to her. Maybe he really liked her? She certainly didn't like him, at least not as a person but she had to admit she didn't know much about him either. Except for the fact that he was a burglar and literally asked for having a glass container smashed on his head almost every time. All she knew was that he was sneaky and overly bold. And polite, of course. And helpful. Maybe funny and charming. And quiet handsome, too… 

[name] was about to say something, just anything, just to break the awkward silence, but Julian saved her.

"What are you drinking? May I?" he asked, reaching for her glass.

"What? Oh. Yes, um, sure."

He took a sip of her drink and grimaced, and coughed. [name] laughed and covered her smile with her hand. Then, Julian laughed, too, and coughed some more before he could speak again. 

"Damn, it's sweet! And strong. It's orange juice. And peach. And what?"

“Some rum."

"Oh god, more like a whole barrel, I think. Sorry," he coughed again, turning away from her.

"Seriously? What are you drinking, then? Water?" She took his glass of wine and tried it. If he was being cocky, why wouldn't she?

“I was just caught off guard, that’s all!” Julian protected his honour of a drinker with mock-outrage, but in fact, observed her with delight. There was something intimate about drinking from each other’s glasses. He watched her lips touch the rim. But he laughed, too, when she grimaced. 

"Oh my, it's bitter!" she said. 

"Yes, I know, but there's so much more to it. Drink again," he advised with enthusiasm. To his surprise, she did drink. "Now taste it. _Really_ taste it. Isn't it buttery? Smooth?” She focused for a second, then nodded. “And at the same time a little bit spicy on the tongue and palate? Can you taste it?”

She took another, slower sip and tried to taste all of this. "Mmm, yes! I can. It's amazing. It really is spicy. It's so strange."

“See? I told you,” he beamed at her.

Meanwhile, the musicians gathered near the bonfire and retuned their instruments. When the guitar and drum begun to play, and the band started a bit clumsily the first song, Julian’s head snapped up, and he realised how close he leaned towards [name] as they talked and drank.

“Oh perfect! Great music! [name], please, would you dance with me?” He stood up and offered her his hand.

Predictions ran through her head. First, she’d touch his hand, maybe his arm, and he’d touch her back. Lower and lower with every song. He’d come closer, very close. She’d feel the heat of his body, his scent, then she’d look up at his face. He’d smile or lick his lips, and she'd lose. She’d let him kiss her. And she’d want it very, very much. “No. Sorry. I’m not in the mood.”

For a moment, he looked disappointed, but he cheered up quickly. “Oh, alright,” he sighed, sitting back down. “I’ll ask you later. Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

"There are other women who would like to dance, I'm sure," she suggested tentatively. 

He shrugged. "I'd rather wait for you."

She nodded and managed to give him a small smile. Again, they drank in silence for a few whiles. And again, Julian broke it.

“I’m sorry about that kiss,” he said quietly, only for her to hear it in the noise of talks, laughs and music. “I didn’t want to offend you but it was offensive. I know it's no excuse but I... uh…” He laughed nervously and rubbed his blushing face. “I panicked.” He looked at her and saw disbelief. “I panicked, I really did. You see… I… I like you. And I just wanted to do it so much. I’m sorry.”

[name] watched his face. He wasn’t lying – he really was sorry. And he really liked her. He’d just said it, looking her in the eye. And it made her heart beat fast, the way it never did before. She just didn’t know yet what to do with the two news.

Well, she might tease him a little bit in revenge.

“Are you satisfied at least?” she asked him coyly, sipping on her drink.

His eye went wide. Then, he looked away and let out a low, quiet laughter. He shook his head as if half-surprised, half-impressed. He took a swig from his glass and only then looked back at her, a hint of misery and longing in his grey eye. “Not at all, [name]. Not at all.”

She observed him for a second, seeming calm and calculated, in fact, panicking. She smiled lightly. “Apologies accepted, then.” She clinked her glass with his and took another swallow.

Julian gaped at her, shaking his head in disbelief, before he drank, too. “You little tease,” he mumbled before his lips touched the glass.

A little tease?, she wondered. Maybe, yes. Why not? Did he expect her to be easy?

He set his glass on the table and licked his lips with satisfaction. He turned to her and looked at her pensively for a long while. [name] managed to hold his gaze, despite the rush of blood and alcohol up to her head, which made her pleasantly dizzy and confident. Finally, he spoke.

“I want to be honest with you.”

She waited for him to continue but the silence prolonged. “Alright,” she answered.

He moved closer to her. His knee touched her thigh. She didn’t move away this time, though her breathing sped up, intensifying the dizziness, and her blood ran south. She could literally feel her groin swell with it. Why? What was happening to her? Was he putting a spell on her? She reached out with her senses but didn’t find any trace of magic around them.

So it was only him.

“I want to kiss you again,” he confessed. “But now, I will ask you for permission. May I kiss you? Please.” The last word he whispered in a low voice and looked down, on her lips.

She licked them instinctively, frantically thinking on an answer, torn between ‘yes’ and ‘no’; between ‘indulge yourself’ and ‘keep teasing him’. Eventually, she gave into her growing desire and the 'what the hell' feeling caused by the rum, and nodded.

A small smile crossed his face. He leaned in, putting a hand on the back of her chair. [name]’s heart was pounding now, her body taut with anticipation. She parted her lips slightly. But he, looking her straight in the eye, took her hand and brought it to his lips to place a light kiss on the back of it.

[name] blushed and smiled with embarrassment, and this time, she shook her head. Julian’s wicked grin was a confirmation that she was being teased. She wanted to take her hand away but he didn’t let go of her. Instead, he closed his eye and traced his lips over her fingers, giving her goosebumps. He kissed each of her fingers with slightly parted lips, his hot breath ghosting over her skin. Then, he turned her hand and placed firm, longing kisses on the inside. He went lower, caressing her wrist and pressing her palm to his cheek. Only then did he look back at her. 

She was flushed, breathing heavily. Her head was spinning, her groin aching and clenching, begging to be touched and filled. [name] took a deep, shuddering breath. Was there really no magic in this? It was hard to believe. She'd never thought that a kiss on a hand could be so sensual. It was so little but still so much. She slipped her hand out of his, feeling unnerved all of the sudden. 

"Sorry," he breathed, apparently also moved. "I got carried away. Sorry." 

"It's alright." 

The mischievous spark returned to his eye. "Is it?"

She opened her mouth, indignant once again, then burst out laughing. "Doctor Devorak, you… are just… _impossible_!" 

He watched her with pleasure, relishing her laughter, but then, frowned half-heartedly. "Please, call me…"

Suddenly, the musicians hit a sensuous tone, heavy like eastern spices and incense. The violin wept seductively, and the drum whispered experimentally, promising an irresistible rhythm. Julian looked up at them, surprised and intrigued, and didn’t see [name] tense with excitement. 

"Oh! Can you hear it?" he gasped with a wide smile on his face. "Do you know it? I haven’t heard these tones in years! I had no idea I missed them that much."

"Have you been to the eastern cities?" she asked slowly, as if enchanted by the mysterious sounds of the violin and drum.

"Yes, once, for just a few days but luckily, I got to know some of the culture and art. It's truly amazing! Oh, and now I remembered this, I wish I could see everything again!"

"Really?" she asked quietly, seeming kind of detached. Dreamy.

Julian noticed it but blamed it on the rum. His eye shone playfully as he started to speak. "Yes, lovely [name]. I could talk to you about it all night." He let himself lean closer to her. To his delight, she didn’t move away but looked at him. He continued, his voice no more than a whisper, making her lean in, too. "The East is… magical. Intoxicating. Exciting. _Erotic_. In almost every aspect." He tried again, hoping he wasn't too greedy, and stroked her hand on her thigh with his fingers. She shivered, almost imperceptibly, but let him touch her. "The food is nothing like here. The fruits are wonderfully sweet, the dishes intriguingly smooth and spicy at the same time." He moved higher, to her slender wrist, and encircled it with his long fingers. He squeezed it gently and went up, stroking her forearm with slow, long moves. He could feel her pulse race under his palm and hear her breathing go shallow.

She was stunning.

"And uh… And the coffee is _black. _Black like the night and hot and strong like love. It makes your head spin and skin tingle with heat. And the music…" He slid his hand under hers and entwined their fingers. "Mmm, you're going to hear it. It’s a delight. You never have enough, like of stargazing. Or kissing. And the dances…" he sighed dreamily. 

"What about them?"

He didn't catch the suspiciously coy note in her voice, too focused on seducing her with his story and chaste caresses. "Oh, the dances… And, more importantly, the women who danced them… How to even start? I've seen that only once but I remember it as if it was yesterday. You don't easily forget such a show…"

He was interrupted by a local girl who ran over to [name] and grabbed her arm. "Come, [name]. We're starting. You must dance with us!" she asked her with excitement. 

"Oh, I don’t know…" She peeked at Julian, who stared at them, smiling with confusion. 

"You _must_. I will not take a no for an answer," the girl said stubbornly. 

"Alright," she agreed with a shy smile and let her pull her up from her seat. "I'll join you in a moment." 

The girl nodded, gave Julian a furtive look and ran back to her friends.

"You… dance it?" Julian asked when the girl was gone, standing up as well.

"Yes, I suppose. During a party two or three years ago, it turned out I know the moves," she said casually, untying the red ribbon from her hair. It fell loose on her shoulders. She hesitated, then stepped towards him. "Will you keep it for me?" she asked, half-shy, half-cocky, holding the ribbon out to him.

He nodded, thinking it was strange to say that it 'turned out' that one can do something, especially when it's a dance. But maybe he misunderstood her. He masked the confusion with a theatrical bow. "I'll be honoured, fair lady." He outstretched his open hand to take the ribbon. However, she reached past it and tied it around his wrist, brushing her skin against his ever so lightly. Then, she smiled beautifully at him and followed the impatient girl to the bonfire, leaving him flushed and stunned.

He looked at his wrist and the ribbon – red like a gem on an eastern dancer's forehead, and with a round, black bead on each end of it. He swallowed hard. This lovely, feisty woman was making his blood boil. And this little, innocent gesture left him burning. It seemed to have stronger impact on him than all his flirting had on her. Why? And oh why did it feel as if she’d just bound him to her? Why did he feel like a dog tied down to wait nicely for his mistress? Why did he liked it so, oh _so_ much?

He should be careful. He should slow down, he told himself. Because if not, he will lose his head for her very, very soon. And his heart. And it'll hurt.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. His cheeks were burning, his skin tingling and groin already pulsing with need, but his mind was made up. He’ll be careful. Feeling more composed, he looked up from the ribbon. And barely muffled a groan.

At the bonfire, a few women and girls were preparing for the dance. They let their hair down, bared their arms and bellies, but his eyes were only for [name]. Her hair was falling in waves on her back, baring her shoulders and arms. She undid the lower half of her blouse and tied it into a knot under her breasts, pushing them slightly up into soft mounds peeking over the neckline. His gaze wandered down, to her slender, fragile waist, smooth, flat stomach and full hips and buttocks. Involuntarily, he imagined her thighs – how firm and round they must be, how soft and warm to touch. But suddenly, he didn't have to wonder. She loosened the knot holding the skirt on her hips and stuck her leg out from between the folds. And he wasn't disappointed. What was even worse, now, the skirt hung lower (oh gods, so _low_), uncovering the sharp bones of her pelvis. And if it wasn’t already enough, [name] tied underneath them a colourful belt adorned lushly with chiming coins and beads, which sung teasingly with her each move.

The sounds of the violin grew higher. The drum set a quick, fluttering rhythm, and all the women, including [name], shimmied their hips, making the belts sing like the stars, if they could sing. Her whole body tensed, muscles defined, face changed. She looked up and caught his gaze with her darkened eyes, and held it.

Julian swallowed again, his mouth suddenly terribly dry despite all the wine he'd had. He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his face, feeling bothered and way too hot and too tight in his own skin. His pulse and breathing sped up as if he’d just had a run, and the sinfully red ribbon burned his wrist like fire. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, groaning pathetically. There went his resolution. He was lost. He was weak. And she was way too amazing to resist. Oh, he wanted to fuck her. He _needed _to fuck her, to touch her, hold her, to feel her delicious naked body underneath him and make her come undone, make her moan and scream. At least once. At least tonight. 

And then, the vibrating sound dropped, drawing his full attention to [name] once again. The women stilled, the silence deafened for a never-ending second, and then, the song began.

[name]'s body moved almost on its own, like in a dream, to the rhythms she'd forgotten, though known since always. It fell into place just perfectly, though each move was new to her; each – a small discovery, a pleasant surprise. And still, each was so familiar, so practiced, so hers, so deeply, essentially _hers_. The music flew into her veins and muscles and bones, and each was welcome like an old friend; and it flew out as moves smooth and sure like flowing water, like leaves dancing in a whirlwind. Her hands rose and fell, her breasts waved softly with a teasing shake of her shoulders, the lean muscles of her belly worked beautifully under the skin glistening with sweat in the auburn glow of the fire. The curve of her hips flowed smoothly, sensually to the yearning wail of the violin, then rose and dropped pointedly to the exciting beat of the drum.

Julian watched her as if hypnotised. Now, he wouldn’t move his gaze away even if someone put a knife to his throat. He couldn’t. He needed to see it all – each graceful move of her slender wrists and ankles, each shimmy of her breasts or thighs, each sensual wave of her hips. He felt broken. He tried to fight it but [name] broke him. With her damned red ribbon, with her laughter, with a rise of her chest and a drop of her hip to this obscene music. With the hot glow of the fire reflected in her eyes and the smile on her lips. Lips he wanted to taste _now_.

The song ended with a flourish, an ardent applause burst, and Julian stood up, toppling the chair behind him. He reached [name] in a few long steps, grabbed her hand and took her with him, anywhere, behind a house, any house, away from the curious eyes, away from the light and into a safe shadow. He pushed her back towards a wall and pinned her with his body, and kissed.

He didn't care. She could push him away. She could slap him, laugh or start screaming. But he had to take his chances. He _needed _to taste and hold her close to feed the beast roaring under his skin or he'd gone insane.

Oh, and yes, it was worth it… She was sweet. She tasted like peaches and sugar, and he just couldn't get enough of it. He captured her soft, juicy lips with his again and again, and again, and again, and hungry groans kept pouring out of his throat, uncontrolled, wild. He let out a long, low growl when the first shock passed and he felt her hand slip into his hair and under his open shirt, and her hot body arch towards his. She tilted her head and opened her mouth, and their tongues slid against each other once in his, once in her mouth, and he lost the rest of his self-control, if he had any to begin with. He moved his hands, which he put modestly on the wall at first, and finally _touched _her, while the music kept playing, loud, fast and sultry, spurring him on. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, pressed her flush to him, sighing with relief and delight. He wanted to do it since the day they met. He put one hand in her soft, warm hair and took more of her sweet mouth. His hard, swollen cock pressed against her hip, and she felt it and moaned, drunk and aroused almost as much as Julian. He slipped his hand between the folds of her skirt and moved it up and down the silky skin of her thigh. She raised her leg without needing to be asked to and hooked it around his knee, letting him touch her; letting him come even closer. Julian didn’t manage to contain the hungry growl that escaped his throat. He just wanted her too damn much and now, after all the outrage and flirting and teasing, she opened her thighs for him, and pushed back on him, and was turning wonderfully pliant in his hands and under his lips. But he needed to be sure. He’d just hate to be rude to her again. He'd been lucky enough to snog her behind this building and he would hate himself if he ruined this moment with his overeagerness.

“[name],” he breathed against her lips to catch her attention and give himself time to form a sentence. “Do you… um, want… uh… Oh fuck… You know you can tell me to stop, don’t you?” He searched her face, looking for understanding, rejection or conscious consent, but all he saw were her beautiful, half-lidded eyes filled with lust, cheeks painted with a lovely blush and her lips, plump and parted, begging to be kissed again. Julian took a deep breath but all he managed was to get dizzy with her exquisite scent. So, he gave up. Desire took over him. He was weak but what the hell. Being weak for her was nothing to be ashamed of.

He pressed her thigh to his hip and rubbed his groin over hers, and kissed her with urgency he’d never felt before. As if he missed it – her touch, her skin, her lips. As if he missed _her_. Strange… He met her barely a few days ago and now, he wanted more and more as if once, some last time, he hadn't got enough from her. With each kiss, each new inch of skin he dared to touch, he craved more, and when he received more, it felt like receiving it _at last_. And tonight, he was too aroused and too drunk to be afraid to take it.

He gripped her under her thighs and hoisted her, pressing her back to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders. It was perfect now. His aching cock was pressed flush into the crease between her thigh and groin, and her face was on his level, so he could kiss her without stooping and go lower, to kiss and nibble her ear and neck. He could freely touch her thighs and hips, and buttocks, and… 

"Oh god," he groaned, and she moaned, when he brushed his fingers over her panties and found them completely soaked. "Do you want me? Do you want this? Please, tell me, [name], please, I need to hear it," he begged urgently, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself any longer, unless she says no.

But she only threw her head back and rolled her hips against his fingers as much as she could. She hummed and smiled. "Why, doctor Devorak. Can’t you tell?"

"[name]!" he growled against her neck, irritated by her teasing and her calling him this. Did she know how close he was to taking her without asking? 

She pulled on his hair, making him look at her. Her eyes were dark with lust. She grabbed his throat and brought their lips together in a hard, bruising kiss. This hazed his mind with thoughtless desire and greed, and before he knew it, he slid his fingers under her panties and up her wet, hot cunt. They gasped and moaned, and [name] shuddered violently in his arms. 

"Oh, please, please," she begged brokenly. "Can't you see how much I want you? Julian, please. I do want you. Julian… please!" 

Hearing her say his name at last, he didn't hold back any more. He took his cock out his trousers and pushed it inside her, only pulling the underwear away. She cried out and whimpered as he slowly forced her open. 

"Finally," he breathed against her lips, before he muffled their moans with a deep kiss. The desire took over him, and he started to thrust up into her, going deeper with each move, enjoying the incredible feeling of her still too tight channel enveloping his stiff cock. With each push, her belt jingled loudly, but they barely heard it, too lost in the pleasure, too drunk to care. His moves quickly became erratic, and their cries frantic.

Soon, her inner muscles started to clench around him strong enough to disable his thrusts and keep him inside. Her grip on his shoulders got painful and her muffled sounds got higher and quicker. Julian gasped with excitement. _He was about to make her come._ He held her steadier, then fucked her harder, roughly, even brutally, though his back and legs were already killing him, and he himself was dangerously close for a while now. But he was determined to do it as long as it took to give her orgasm, to feel her ecstasy, to hear it. It could be his only chance to experience it.

And then, she tensed and froze, pressed her mouth to Julian's to stop her screams as absolute pleasure rushed through her body again and again, making her shake and pant loudly through her nose.

It was enough to tip him over the edge. Her muscles held his cock in a firm grip, spasming around it, massaging it with short, hard strokes, and before he knew it, he started to spill himself deep inside her. He screamed and swore, and jerked, burying himself even deeper. Her channel kept clenching around him, milking him. He bit his lip, pressing his lips to the side of her neck to stop himself from howling.

And suddenly, he was done. His body relaxed, his legs gave up under him, but he brought both of them down as gently as he could. Still embraced, with [name] still straddling his lap, they were catching their breaths. He put his forehead on her shoulder, breathing her in, enjoying her closeness and the bliss after his climax. Then, he opened his eyes and noticed with satisfaction that he had a perfect view on her pert breasts squeezed lightly by the knot on the blouse. He smiled to himself and moved his face up her neck, leaving soft kisses on his way. Suddenly nervous, he looked up at her, wondering how she was feeling.

Her eyes were closed, cheeks still pink. She was breathing deeply, calmly. Then, she looked at him and gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

So, he took his chances again. Apparently, he was lucky tonight. "Would you dance with me now?"

[name] laughed and said yes. They got up, a little bit unsteady on their legs, fixed their clothes and went back to the party, still pressed close to each other.

The music was playing, lively and exotic, the wine was pouring, and the people danced and sang. Of course, some of them didn't forget to cheer at their return. [name] and Julian felt terribly embarrassed (they were _so_ discreet after all) but after a few glasses of wine and the fruity drink, they forgot about shame. And about most of what happened next.

[name] kept her word and danced with Julian. He seemed to know the steps to every type of music the band played and was more than happy to teach her as long as he could at least hold her hand. Though, for most of the time, they were pressed flush to each other, chest to chest, cheek to cheek, lips to lips, and their hands kept wandering over their bodies. Once, in the heat of a moment, he lifted her and spun them around merrily and dangerously close to the bonfire. [name] laughed until she noticed that the hem of her skirt caught fire. But Julian put it out with reflex and composure surprising for someone claiming that the ground was moving faster than his legs. After the accident, he decided it was time to go back to the house in the desert and that the best way to get there was by giving [name] a piggyback ride. She didn't protest.

They got there safely – Julian didn’t trip, not even once (!), though the sneaky ground kept rushing from under his feet. The moment he put her down, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. In the darkness dispersed only by the faint light of the moon and the bonfire in the town, they kissed, gently, unhurriedly, embraced as if it was a good bye. Then, suddenly nervous, looking at each other sincerely, they started to undress each other. She untied the sash from around his waist and pulled his shirt out of his trousers. Brushing her hands over his chest, shoulders and arms, she pushed it off of him. He unbuttoned her shirt and untied the knot under her breasts, and pulled it off of her arms. His hands almost on their own stroked her soft skin down her back and sides until they reached the belt.

"I completely forgot you’re still wearing it," he murmured against her lips. He untied the belt and it fell on the floor with a terrible noise. They both jumped, then laughed. "Oh my god. They must have heard us even in Vesuvia!"

"Whatever they must think about us…"

"That I'm lucky?"

"That _I'm _lucky," she countered, making him kiss her with a loud hum. "Mmm, doctor Devorak. Aren’t _you_ used to receiving compliments?" 

"Apparently not. And _please,_" He untied the knot holding her skirt together with one hand and let it unfold and fall to the floor. "call me Julian."

"Julian..." she sighed, brushing her lips against his.

He moaned and swept her up into his arms, earning an adorable yelp from her, and put her on the bed and lied down beside her. She pulled him into another tender kiss.

"You're so sweet," he murmured. 

"You're still dressed," she noticed. 

"Oh god, that’s why I'm _so_ uncomfortable!" he realised and sat up, making her laugh.

They struggled with his boots, then trousers, giggling like teenagers. 

"Why the hell do you wear those ridiculous boots?" [name] complained, laughing. 

"One day I might even tell you," he murmured with a sassy smile before he pushed her on her back and covered with his body, and her laughter died on her lips. With a serious look in his eye, he leaned down and kissed her. They caressed each other’s lips, tasted each other’s tongues. They touched each other, pressed chest to chest, legs entwined. Julian with delight stroked her sides and groped her breast and buttocks, moaning softly into the kiss. [name] traced her fingers along the lines between the firm, defined muscles of his back and abdomen. She squeezed his small, hard buttocks, and he groaned and rubbed his stiff cock against her soft groin. [name] reached between their bodies and stroked it. He gasped. She moaned with delight. It was long, thick and stone-hard. The skin was silky. 

"Oh, Julian…" she sighed. 

He moaned and rolled his hips again. "Can I…" he stammered. "I want you. I want you again so badly. Please, [name]," he begged between kisses. "Please, let me have you once more." 

[name] breathed a small, heartfelt 'yes' and just spread her legs and hugged his waist with her thighs. Julian took her in a slow, smooth move.

"You're still so tight," he gasped. He withdrew and pushed in again in a slow, long movement, relishing her soft, little scream. This – being so close with her, hearing and feeling her pleasure, giving it to her... It was intoxicating. He could do it for hours. 

And once again that night, his wish was granted. For hours, they were together, as close as two persons can be. First, they made love, sweetly, slowly. They rocked together, sharing soft gasps and moans between gentle kisses. Their hands wandered over their bodies and faces, caressing, adoring, learning each other by heart. 

At one moment, [name] unintentionally grazed her teeth over his lip and scratched his back with her long, sharp nails. Julian shuddered, already feeling raw passion rushing through his veins. Then, he hit just the right spot inside her, making her arch her back and cry out, the sound spurring him on, making him want to draw this sound from her again and again. Soon, their kisses became quick and sloppy, and their hands impatient. Julian growled at the back of his throat and let the hunger take over him. He gripped her hips and set a brutal rhythm. [name] let herself go, like never before, and she pushed on him, gave each kiss back with the same desperate force, and met each of his strong thrusts. They didn’t need to hide this time and so, their moans and ecstatic screams, the dirty slapping of their bodies against each other and the wet sounds of their fucking filled the house. They fucked again and again, not having enough, driven by attraction, alcohol and strange feeling of having missed each other.

At dawn, they slumped on the bed, exhausted, spent and filthy, but still not having enough of each other’s skin. Embraced, they fell asleep. 

And only later, in the warm, golden light of the late morning did Julian realise what he'd actually done.

Tortured by a throbbing headache and overwhelming dizziness, he woke up. He tried to open his eyes, but only managed to frown and blink in the pure, sharp light filling the room, stabbing his brain through his eyes like daggers. He groaned and rubbed his eyelids, before he managed to open them again. He squinted and looked around, and next to him, he found [name] – beautiful, naked, still fast asleep in his arms, with her head on his shoulder and her leg between his.

Realisations flooded his mind, making him sick with fear.

_ [name] _ . [name], who was sent here by the Countess. [name], hired to investigate his case, find him and have him executed. God damn it, _the_ [name], Asra's apprentice. And this was _Asra's_ house, _Asra’s_ bed and _Asra’s_ sheets that were now sticky with his sweat and sperm.

As if Asra hadn't cursed him enough. 

"Fuck," he swore under his breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Extremely slowly and carefully, he untangled his limbs from hers, praying for her _not _to wake up, scrambled out of the bed, pulled his clothes on and did what he did best – he ran away.

With the red ribbon still on his wrist.

***

A few weeks later, when Julian's name was finally cleared, Lucio was gone, and the Devil defeated, and the Masquerade could continue in peace, Asra asked Julian to sit with him on the veranda overlooking the garden.

Julian was already a little bit tipsy, drunk on the victory, on being alive and innocent, and on Golden Goose. He was happy and free, so he didn't really suspect anything evil from Asra's quiet invitation or his mysterious smirk. Nor did he care. But when Asra finally spoke, he felt as if he poured a bucket of ice-cold water right on his head.

"So, what do you think about [name]?"

Julian gaped at him. "Who?" he asked dumbly, blushing already all the way up to his ears. 

"[name], my dear friend and ex-apprentice. You know, this tall, slim, long hair. The lovely woman you've been staring at the whole time since we returned to the ball," he explained patiently with an innocent smile. "What do you think about her?"

"What do I think?" he repeated. "I… um, well, uh… Oh, you know, nothing really. She indeed is lovely. And powerful. The magic thingy she did to the Devil, you know, wow! That was really something. But beside that… I don’t know. She seems nice."

Asra raised his eyebrows. "Nice." 

"Yes. Nice. And, um… Yes, generally, nice."

Asra bit his lip as if to stop a smile, then cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Put your hands on the table, could you?" 

"What? Why?" he asked, starting to feel really nervous.

"Just do it. Trust me."

Julian hesitantly slid his hands on the table. "Why? What do you want to do?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just want to check something." He observed Julian's hands with a pensive pout. "You're right-handed, aren't you?" 

"Um, yeah, yes, usually. _Why_?"

"I'm just curious…" Asra trailed off and started to remove the glove from Julian's right hand. He pulled finger by finger, then pulled it off. He rolled the sleeve of Julian's jacket, then shirt, until he revealed a red ribbon wrapped around his wrist. "Just like I thought," Asra smirked at him.

Julian panicked. "What? This? It’s nothing! Just a… just a…" 

"Just a ribbon [name] gave you. Just a ribbon _I_ gave her three years ago. See the beads? I put them there myself. It’s black tourmaline, for protection."

Julian stared at it in horror. He didn't take it off since she tied it on his wrist, keeping it as a souvenir. But he wasn't going to tell Asra this. Damn! How could he be so stupid and just wear it! He was just asking for trouble. He should had left it on the bed before he fled that morning.

"How… How did you know I had it?"

"Oh, you know. I noticed that [name] wasn't wearing it recently." 

"And… you just deduced that _I _must have it, then?"

"Yes. Plus, my friends in Nopal were very happy to tell me about how my apprentice and that wanted ginger guy fucked behind the town hall during last party."

"Oh my god…" Julian closed his eyes and sighed heavily, burning with shame. 

"But the ribbon suits you," Asra noticed.

"Alright, enough!" Julian burst out, standing up. "Alright. You won. You can stop torturing me already. I know what I did was wrong. You can't imagine how ashamed I am for leaving her like that b-but I panicked! I swear, I panicked! We drank too much, and I just couldn't keep my hands off of her, and she didn't stop me, and suddenly, we… we… It all went so fast… I can't even remember half of it and it's the second thing I regret the most about that night because… Fuck! I had one night with her, just _one_ wonderful night and I can't even remember all of it. So, for your information, I already feel pretty much punished by my own stupidity, so you don't really have to do anything else. I won't hurt her ever again. I won't touch her. I won't even look at her, I promise, so please, don't… don’t curse me or anything, okay? Please." 

Asra listened to his outburst with a small, amused smile but at the end, he laughed.

Julian moved anxiously. It was not a reaction he expected. "What…? What is it?"

Asra wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh Ilya… Many things. I don't know where to start. Maybe I'll tell you first that I am not going to curse you."

"Oh? Okay... You'll do something else, then? Something worse? Some… different, creepy hocus-pocus?"

"No, silly, I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm not angry with you. Like you said, you've punished yourself enough by being a coward."

Julian frowned, feeling embarrassed and slightly angry already. Asra was taunting him and he wasn't in the mood. He unfolded his sleeves and snatched his glove from the table. "Yes, well, thank you for being so magnanimous." He bowed ridiculously low. "Now, if you'd excuse me…" He turned to leave.

"Wait." Asra caught him by the shoulder and, before Julian could speak again, he pushed him on the wall and kissed. 

Julian froze, shocked and confused. But Asra's lips were soft and warm, and his kiss so good that he relaxed soon. He just melted in Asra’s arms and kissed him back with all the hunger that kept eating him up. He touched his sides, dying to pull him closer and feel him, but right then, Asra moved away, leaving only his hands cupping Julian's cheeks. 

"You didn't let me finish," Asra said. 

"Sorry," Julian breathed, not really sure what he was apologising for.

"Listen carefully now, Ilya. First of all, I'm not going to curse you, understood?"

Julian nodded. 

"Good. Secondly, it's not me you should be apologising to, don’t you think?" 

"No. I mean yes! But I… She…" His stammering was interrupted by another kiss – hard and demanding this time. Julian groaned and his knees went soft. He'd forgotten what Asra was able to do to him.

"Hush. _Listen_. Thirdly," he continued unperturbed. "who told you you cannot touch her? She?"

Julian shook his head, utterly confused. "But you… you two…"

"Me? I didn't say anything like this. Besides, I don't own her. I'm telling you – go and apologise to her. She'll be thrilled to hear you beg. I know – I've heard you do it before."

Julian blushed furiously. What the hell was he suggesting? "I… um. Are you sure?"

"Go to her and apologise. She'll forgive you, believe me. She likes you. And… I like you, too," he said with a wicked smile on his beautiful face.

"I don't think I understand what’s going on…" Julian confessed miserably. 

Asra wrapped an arm around his waist and led him back to the ballroom. "It's alright, you'll understand later. Now, I want you to find her and apologise for being a dick." He stopped suddenly and whispered to his ear: "And for the rest of the night, I want to hear her forgive you even through the thick walls of her bedroom."

Julian looked at him with utter disbelief but Asra only smiled and took him into the crowd.

"Oh don't be such a prude. You two fucked against a wall, for gods’ sake!" he laughed. "Go find her," he repeated and Julian, good, old, sweet Julian, did as he was told.

Later that night, also as he was told, he made half of the palace hear [name] forgive him. Very much to Asra’s delight.

He had an idea for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a tumblr! [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
